


Make the Time

by Salya



Series: Fluff Challenge [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salya/pseuds/Salya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fluffy one-shot that I did for a challenge on a friend's forum. This is one of ten one-shots that I did. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Time

Lenea knew what this feeling was and she did her best to turn it out. She didn't want to show that those feelings still lived in her. Not when she's always around him. Yet whenever he would get her alone, hiding them become a problem.  
  
Sadly, this was one of those times. Tifa had to run to get some things as both of the children was out playing. She was cleaning her gun and watching over the bar when Cloud walked in from one of his jobs.  
  
Cloud looked around and blinked a bit as his eyes fell on her. “Where's Tifa, Len?”  
  
“Went to get things.” Lenea said calmly.   
  
He eyed her for a bit then sighed. “I see.” He said before walking upstairs to his room.  
  
Once he stepped on the stairs, he stopped and looked over at her. He saw that she stopped cleaning her hand gun and was almost done with putting it together. He thought a bit and sighed lightly. “Len, come with me.”  
  
She stopped her gloved hands and glared up at the blond male. She hid her redden cheeks well yet for how long, she wasn't sure. “Why?” Her voice was slow yet slightly cold.  
  
He sighed lightly again, as if he knew she was going to ask that. “Don't ask, just follow me.”  
  
She sighed lightly as she stand up. She didn't know why but she always followed him even when she didn't want to. She slid her gun into it's holder that hang on her lower back and walked around the table that she always sat at, walking over to where he stood.  
  
When she got to him, Cloud lightly grabbed her hand and lead her up to his room. Before she could say anything, he looked at her. “Just to lay down... I sleep...”  
  
“Better when I'm near you?” She asked when he got quiet. She tilted her head slightly as his cheeks redden a bit and his slight nod. She sighed lightly then smiled slightly. “I don't mind.”  
  
He leaned down a lightly kissed her cheek as if he knew about her emotion problem. “Thanks, Lenea.”  
  
She blushed lightly. “Yea.. But don't visit my house, just to sleep.”  
  
He laughed lightly and nodded. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~  
> Why did I write this?! Why am I in this mood?!


End file.
